


Allies in Alliteration

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t judge a floozy by her façade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allies in Alliteration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2013  
> 4 July - Oh say can you see… the alliteration in this lyric? Use at least one alliterative sentence in today's entry - and the more alliterations, the better!

Her lower lip quivered querulously and she pulled the quilted coverlet close, playing up the picture of pathos. “I ain’t done nothin’ I weren’t asked to,” she protested.

Pitiless, Holmes silenced her with stare. “And paid a pretty penny, perhaps, to perform outside your usual practises.”

She waggled her head at the wardrobe, hinting. “Not nearly enough to do as dastardly a deed as that!”

“Holmes, you can’t conceive that this connubial--”

“Naturally not, Watson. However--” He flung open the wardrobe and fetched out a fellow with fierce eyes and frightful features. “She has fed us our felon!”


End file.
